The Memorial
by Thalia's Royal King
Summary: A memorial for the second titan war.


**I do not own Percy Jackson or Annabeth.**

**Lost Hero never happened.**

**...**

**Percy POV**

"Geez Wise Girl, where are we going?" I asked again, she had been leading me blindfolded around camp on a wild trip trying to confuse me. It was starting to give me a headache.

I heard Annabeth sigh, "Just be patient, Seaweed brain." I decided to bug her and did an over dramatic sigh, she just yanked harder on my arm, almost pulling me over onto my face. I resigned myself to trying to stay on my feet; it's very hard to walk with a blindfold on when someone is jerking you every which way.

After a few more minutes of arm jerking we arrived at our destination, and Annabeth did a good job with confusing me, I honestly had no idea where we were.

"Here we are" Annabeth almost whispered.

I could feel her taking my blindfold off so I waited. She seemed reverent so I wouldn't rush to see what she wanted to show me. As the cover slipped off my eyes and over my head I blinked, waiting for my eyes to adjust to the dim lighting. And then I stared.

Before me was a gorgeous Greek style temple. It was off white marble, it was an almost flawless smooth, hardly any cracks. There were traditional pillars lining the front. All along the front were stairs leading up to the landing. A small archway was a door, about the size of a school's double doors. It was devoid of any decoration except for the pillars and a frame around the arch. It just made it more majestic.

I recognized Annabeth's style of architecture… so that's what she's been hiding. That was all I recognized though. It was completely original. It looked like any other Greek temple, but completely different at the same time. The beautiful marble almost glowed in the moonlight like the Artemis cabin.

That's when I finally noticed how dark it was, and where we were. It was a clearing in the woods that I had never been to. There was only a small break for a thin trail in the wall of thick vegetation, I wondered if the dryads had anything to do with that. The trail was laid with dull colored flat stones that fit perfectly together.

It was dark out, but not like pitch black. It was actually quite bright from the moonlight. There were eerie shadows that moonlight always seemed to produce. The moon was full and bright over our head shining on the magnificent temple.

I turned back to Annabeth after taking in the scene. She was watching me silently, looking for my reaction. When she saw the silent question in my eyes she answered it by quietly walking to the temple, not making a sound. I followed a few steps behind her, trying to be as quiet as her, not wanting to disrupt the silence.

I followed her up the steps and through the arch into the temple. The first thing I noticed was the fire burning in the middle, throwing mellow firelight around the large room. That was the only light.

I walked up to the fire while Annabeth stayed standing under the arch. I just stared into the flames, noticing how it didn't give off any smell or sound. Simply a faint flickering light.

After a few minutes of observing the strange flame I looked up to study the walls. What I saw almost made my knees buckle.

It was a memorial to the Second Titan War

I slowly walked to the west wall and gently traced my fingers over names of friends that died, and those who survived. Each name had a separate space and symbol to represent them. The Gods had claimed their children who had died so there parents symbol was there also. The names were ordered according to family and friends, if both of a couple died they were placed right next to each other. Names of those who survived were marked with a peace symbol above their name. The names of the perished had a date of birth and a date of death. I even recognized the names of Kronos's demigods.

About at the middle was a separate area for the hunters. All of their names marked specially, and a blessing from Artemis was below.

Farther down was a tribute to the satyrs, nymphs and dryads. At the top out lined by real vines was- "Grover Underwood Lord of the Wild thanks those who served for the greater good, and gave their lives to protect the wild. We shall remember all." All the names below were ringed by leaves, the whole section was lined by real vines and flowers growing through the floor and ceiling.

After that was a section for the party ponies. It listed all the sections that came to fight. It blessed then and thanked them.

That was the end of the wall. Laid down on the floor was flowers from family and friends, those combined with the live flowers gave off a faint calming smell.

As I turned to the east I realized neither mine nor Annabeth's name had been on the wall.

The east wall depicted the battle. The major events that had happened.

The first by the southeast corner was the Manhattan Bridge. It showed me standing in the middle with Riptide stabbed into the cement, water was gushing up through the cracks.

The Hunter's arrival was also shown. The nymphs and dryads attacking the monsters in their way.

In the middle was my fight with Hyperion, our swords were clashed together. I was surrounded by a hurricane, it almost appeared that I had a green aura, kind of like Clarisse's blessing of Ares. This was shown farther down the wall.

I moved on to study the carving of the drakon, Clarisse on top of it glowing red. I assumed that Rachel did this one since there was a lot of detail and it was the most colorful.

As I moved farther down the wall I saw a carving of me being pulled through the air by a giant flying pink pig. Below it was a photo of the statue Hermes and two stone lions tearing it apart. I wondered who had the time to take it, since I had been the only one there.

Closest to the north wall was the best carving, I was thinking that the Hecate cabin helped with it. It was of the throne room, torn apart by my fight with Kronos. Grover, Annabeth and I were facing Kronos with Luke's face and golden eyes. Ethan was standing behind his right shoulder. Below was carved "Thank you to our Heroes".

I studied the wall before turning to the north, and took it all in.

Running across the top was a blessing-

"May all bless our Heroes, dead and alive."

I stared at those simple words, taking in all the meaning, and I blessed the heroes, dead and alive. It was then that I noticed that I had tears running down my cheeks, I didn't wipe them away. I wasn't ashamed to mourn for those lost in the battle.

Below the prayer on the right was my name outlined by waves. Below mine was Annabeth's outlined by owl feathers. Followed by Grover outlined by vines.

On the left was Luke's name no decoration, Ethan was there too, a scale in the background of his name. The next name made fresh tears come to my eyes, Silena Beauregard. It was decorated beautifully with roses and small doves. I ran my fingers over the letters that formed her name, remembering how brave she had been to attack the drakon single handedly. Even though she knew she had very little chance to defeat it. How she had made up for her mistakes by giving her life, and was now happy in Elysium with Beckendorf.

In the middle of the wall was the prophecy. I slowly read it, it was my prophecy. The one that I had fulfilled by choosing to give Luke the knife. Directly below was a pedestal, about waste height. In the middle was an indentation of a knife. On the right was a carving of Riptide; on the left was one of backbiter.

I heard Annabeth walk up behind me and felt her place her hand on my shoulder.

"I thought that you would want to finish it, since we didn't tell you about since now." She whispered in my ear, respecting the silence. And that was true; about half the campers had avoided me, and talked in whispers. Annabeth had hid papers from me, stayed up late, and sometimes scampered away with Hephaestus campers, or Athena campers.

I nodded slightly, silently saying that I wanted to help finish something that would be here for thousands of years.

She drew her knife and pressed the hilt into my palm. I gripped it tightly, thinking about what it symbolizes. This knife ended the war, ended the massacre. It was a cursed knife. I wasn't surprised that Annabeth was giving it up to the temple.

I gently set the knife in the indentation. Immediately it was enveloped in a golden light, I closed my eyes against it; they were used to the dim light from the fire. After a few seconds the light subsided to a dull glow that permeated from the knife.

I looked around the memorial, surrounded by memories of friends.

I walked to the blank south wall and pulled Riptide. I carefully carved two simple words that voiced what I felt, about everything. Then I walked out the arch and down the steps closely followed by Annabeth.

As we walked back camp down the path hand-and-hand, it thought back to what I carved, smiled and looked forward to a long swim in the lake.

I had wrote simply

"Thank You"


End file.
